Finally
by JaeCurtis
Summary: Aftee being in the dark for so long, Michael and Nikita finally have their happy ending.


**Hello, guys. Happy New Year! I'm on my death bed right now here in Paris and since I can't really go anywhere, I decided to write this short story. I know I still owe you guys some update, and yes, I will update my stories as soon as I get back to the states. For now enjoy this one. Thanks!**

"Nikita," he whispers. He opens his eyes and looks at her. He sees her clutching the sheets with her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. "_God, she looks so beautiful_," he thinks to himself. He smiles and brings his hand to her cheek.

She opens her eyes at his touch and finds him staring at her with a smile on his face. She smiles back and she brings his hand to her lips.

"Are you happy?" he asks, sweat visibly forming on his forehead.

"Very happy," she whispers.

He smiles and grabs both sides of her neck and kisses her passionately. He pushes into her deeply and both of them take a deep breath at the same time. He trusts slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, and she stares right back at him, fighting the strong urge to shut her eyes.

"I love you," he says, breathing heavily.

"I love you, too."

He trusts a little faster and deeper, causing Nikita to finally lose control and shut her eyes. She moans his name silently, digging her fingernails into his flesh. He slows down a little, taking his time to savour every inch of her.

"Michael-" she whines, grabbing his hips impatiently.

He chuckles and bites her neck playfully. "You're so impatient," he teases.

He picks up his speed just like she wanted. And within minutes, the two of them reach their orgasms. They scream each other's names and hold on to each other tightly as their bodies recover from exhaustion and extreme pleasure.

He pulls himself out of her and lays on the bed. He grabs her and places her on top of him. He uses his left arm as a pillow and uses his right hand to run his fingers gently and slowly on her naked back.

"Do you think they'll get mad we eloped?" she asks sleepily.

"It's not like we planned it," he replies.

"I can't believe it's over," she says, drawing circular patterns on his naked chest. "I can't believe," she pauses. "I can't believe that-"

"That what?" he asks, trying to read her eyes.

"That you're here with me," she says sadly. "When I left you, I never thought that I'd ever see you again."

"Nikita-"

"And when you found me and we had that talk on the plane, I thought that was it. That was it for us."

"I never meant it," he says, brushing her hair with his fingers. "I was just hurting, Nikita."

"I was so scared, Michael. I thought I lost you forever."

"But you didn't."

"Yes. Yes, I didn't," she says, kissing him on the lips. "Thank God I didn't."

He kisses her right back. "So how does it feel to be married?" he asks, bringing her hand close to him to look at her wedding ring and engagement ring.

"It feels amazing. I love being Nikita Bishop," she smiles.

He grins, "Come here." He drags her up and cradles her like a baby. He kisses her forehead and intertwines their fingers. "But I thought I was going to take your last name instead?" he teases.

"That would work, too" she laughs. "Michael Mears doesn't sound too bad."

The two laugh so hard; something they haven't done in a long time. For months they have been in the dark; lonely and miserable. But now, here they are, back in each other's arms, and they are happier than they have ever been. And the best part is, this time it is forever. No more mission and no more looking over their shoulders. They can finally have that normal life and happy ending they have been longing for. They can now forget about the horrible past and look forward to their future.

"So what now?" she asks.

"Now we enjoy our life together. Just you and me. Let's forget about the world for once," he says, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"I like that," she whispers, closing her eyes.

"Me, too," he replies, kissing her lovingly on the side of her head. "I like that a lot."

The end.


End file.
